Property of Bella Swan
by BellaSunshine
Summary: Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.
1. June 23, 2000

** A/N: **Hello! It's me, back again :)

This little story came to me and wouldn't let go, so I figured I'd write it out in between writing chapters for my other new fic (which won't have a T-rating!) just to keep the creative juices flowing and the muses happy. For the record, I have several chapters of the other fic written, but won't be posting until it's near completion.

There will be daily updates to this until it's complete. I'll estimate around 48 days of posting.

Thanks to Dinx, acinad_816 and ordinary_vamp for being my eyes and a wicked support group!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>June 23, 2000<p>

Dear Diary,

My name is Isabella Marie Swan.

I am 13 years old, and live in a small town called Jenks. It's in Oklahoma.

My mom got this diary for me because she accidentally sent my last one to the Goodwill store. Somewhere in Jenks, a person might be reading it right this second. I hope it's not Kate Marsh. She's not a nice person at all. Mom called the store, but they said the box of books she brought in had already been processed and my diary was long gone. Maybe it got thrown out. I hope so!

Anyway, I promise I won't lose you.

Gotta go. Ali (that's my best friend since we were in second grade!) is coming over and we're going to watch The Replacements. Keanu Reeves is so dreamy.

Love,

Bella

P.S. I have some new Harry Potter stickers! I'm going to decorate you soon. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Did you keep a diary when you were a kid? Do you still keep one? I went through several, only half of which I probably filled 10 pages, mostly with really loud letters and drawings. (And some of the things that happen to Bella in her little diary were drawn from my own teen experiences.)

Thanks for reading!

P.S. Jenks, OK is a real town! I grew up not far from there. It's not as small now. LOL


	2. June 25, 2000

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks for the feedback, everyone. I was seriously nervous about posting this. Loved your answers to the diary question!

Obviously, these diary entries aren't going to be in succession. I know when I was keeping one, I sometimes went for days, weeks, months without writing a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>June 25, 2000<p>

Dear Diary,

Today is Sunday. That means Grandma and Grandpa Swan will be coming over after church. I love them, but Grandpa always smells like cigars. Yuck!

So Ali wants me to go swimming with her at the public pool tomorrow. I don't know why. She has a nice big pool in her backyard. It has a slide and everything! I don't want to wear my bathing suit in public. :(

Oh, I gotta go! Mom is yelling from the kitchen. Oops. Forgot I was supposed to help with dinner!

Love,

Bella

P.S. I put a Hermione sticker on your cover :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Thanks for reading!

I know these are short, but Bella will be getting a little more wordy as her life gets more interesting. ;)


	3. June 26, 2000

**A/N:** Thanks for your lovely words :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>June 26, 2000<p>

Dear Diary,

Oh my gosh! Ali and I went to the pool today and it was so fun! I didn't go into the water. I wore my bathing suit, but I wore a cover over it so all I did was sit on the side and let my feet dangle.

There were a ton of people there from school and I think Ali likes a boy that was there, which explains why we went. She's so sneaky! He's kinda cute, but he's way older. Probably a junior. He's a lifeguard!

There's another lifeguard there that was much cuter. He was really tall and wearing bright red shorts. He had on sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes, but his hair was funny looking. It stuck up all over the place and was really shiny. He kept swinging the whistle cord around and around on his finger. I hope he didn't see me looking at him. That would be embarrassing.

I wonder how old he is? He's probably a junior too. :(

Ali's mom is so nice. She told me I shouldn't be shy about my bathing suit, but that's easy for her to say. She used to be a model! She's beautiful. Ali looks a lot like her. I'm so jealous. I have a zit coming in on my chin, and Ali never gets them. That's not fair, wouldn't you agree? Mom told me I should embrace my body, but it's hard to do when all the other girls are so pretty. I know I weigh a little more than I should, and I hope I can lose it before school starts.

Time to go.

Love,

Bella

P.S. Kate Marsh was there too. I hate her :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Ah, yes. The beginning of a crush on an older boy. Sigh.

I'm sure we've all had them. Who was yours? I may or may not have had a few. One was named David. He was super cute, nice and funny - and spoken for by my best friend's older sister. And then there was Jeff, who _was_ a lifeguard at the pool I used to spend every freakin' day at during the summer. There's nothing quite like a tanned boy in board shorts...

Thanks for reading!


	4. July 4, 2000

**A/N:** Loving your reviews - and the little nuggets you share! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>July 4, 2000<p>

Dear Diary!

You'll never guess who was at the Brandons today for their pool party!

The guys from the pool!

Ali's older sister Rose knows them! I was right, they are juniors. Rose started teasing us when she caught us looking at them. We had to beg her not to tell them. She said she won't. I hope not!

The boy that Ali likes is named Jasper. She kept talking about him like they're friends or something. She has it bad huh?

Rose said the other boy, the one with the funny hair, is Edward. I think that's a cool name. I don't know anyone named Edward.

Do you think boys like it when girls make the first move? Not that I would. I don't have the guts to do that! Ali does. But Jasper is way too old for her. I hope she doesn't get her hopes up.

School starts in six weeks. :(

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Thanks for reading! :)


	5. July 5, 2000

**A/N:** It seems redundant and trite, but... thank you :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>July 5, 2000<p>

Dear Diary,

Rose drove us to the pool today. She's so cool! I wish I had a sister like her. She told Ali that she wishes we were older because she could hook us up with Jazz (she said that's what everyone calls him) and Edward (he doesn't have a nickname…Rose said he hates being called Ed or Eddie) and then we could all be friends, but we're too young. :(

I hate being a kid!

Edward wasn't there today. Stupid Kate Marsh was sitting in his chair and she was flirting with Jasper. Every time he walked by, she'd lean over the top of the chair and spray him with her stupid bottle of tanning lotion.

Ali was pouting the whole time we were there. I tried to tell her that Jasper wasn't even paying any attention to Kate, but Ali still got upset.

Oh crap! Dad just got home early and I have to warm up dinner!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> LOL...she's in such a hurry, she forgot to sign her name!

Poor Ali :(

Thanks, as always, for reading!


	6. July 6, 2000

**A/N:** :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>July 6, 2000<p>

Dear Diary,

Edward was at the pool today, but I have bad news :(

He's dating Kate Marsh! Why her? She's so mean! She's only a sophomore, but she acts younger than me! Last year, she tripped Ali when we were at the library and got all her stupid friends to laugh about it. It made Ali cry, and Ali never cries.

Even Rose hates Kate, and Rose likes EVERYONE!

At least we don't have to be at the same school with her.

Mom's taking Ali and I shopping tomorrow! We're so excited. Ali's going to spend the night tonight so we can look through magazines and check out what's hot this year.

Ciao!

Love,

Bella

P.S. I lost a pound!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Oh. That moment when your heart drops because your crush has his eyes elsewhere :(

And that Kate Marsh! I bet you had a girl (or three) in school that you couldn't stand either. Right? Yuck.

Thanks for reading!


	7. July 7, 2000

**A/N:** Thanks for the love :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>July 7, 2000<p>

Dear Diary,

It's official.

I'm not going to school this year. I think I've almost convinced Mom and Dad to let me be homeschooled.

:(

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> I know, shortest entry yet. She was a little upset, poor girl :(

You'll find out why...


	8. July 8, 2000

**A/N:** As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you guys are sticking with it. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>July 8, 2000<p>

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry about the meltdown I had yesterday. Don't get mad, but I ripped that page out.

Ali and I were in Hot Topic while Mom got a manicure next door, and guess who showed up?

Edward and Kate and Kate's little sister Tanya!

Tanya is going to our school this year. She looks just like Kate, only shorter and with braces. Ali and I avoided them, but Edward saw me. He gave me a funny look, like he knew who I was, but he didn't say anything.

Kate grabbed him and kissed him. It almost looked like he tried to get away. Ali and I laughed about that. We don't blame him! :-o

Anyway, I got really frustrated with the selection of clothes. I couldn't find anything that was cute and fit right. Everything made me look like I should be living in a home for old people. Mom promised me that we would find something. Ali looks cute in everything. I hate her. (Kidding.)

Mom told me she wants us to start walking every evening. I've only lost one pound, and I need to lose at least ten before school starts. I don't want Tanya to have any extra reason to make fun of me.

I'm so glad I have you, Diary! I'd never be able to tell these things to anyone, even Ali! She'd just roll her eyes and tell me everything will be OK.

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> What was your favorite part of going back to school? I actually hated shopping for clothes, mostly because my mom insisted I try everything on, and that was a freakin' pain in the butt. To this day, I don't try anything on if I can help it! LOL

The best of going back? New supplies!

Thanks for reading!


	9. July 12, 2000

**A/N:** Ahhh! She has big news! So exciting. However, her excitement has been quelled by FFn's disinterest in allowing multiple exclamation points. You know how girls are with those, so just imagine lots of them in this entry. :)

There have been a couple of questions about Bella's "weight" concerns. She's not the least bit chubby, but she's at that age where she feels like she is, and we probably all remember how it was in school. There was always one girl who had a perfect body and made all the other girls feel like crap. So, no worries. Bella's just going through *that* phase.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>July 12, 2000<p>

Dear Diary! (that always means something awesome happened!)

EDWARD SPOKE TO ME TODAY!

I'm in heaven.

He's so nice.

Ali and I were at the pool (of course) and I went to the concession stand to get some water and beef jerky. On the way back, this lady dropped her bag and I stopped to pick it up for her, and so did Edward! He laughed because we almost bumped heads! It was so funny! He said he was sorry, and I didn't know what to say! But then he asked if I was having a good summer, and I said yes and he said he'd see me again sometime!

AHHHHH!

Ali almost died when I told her!

Oh my gosh, I wish I could go to Jenks High instead of stupid Jenks Middle this year!

Why couldn't I have been born sooner?

I wonder if Edward thinks it's weird that we keep coming to the public pool when he knows Ali has a pool at home?

Gotta go! Mom and I are going shopping again!

Love,

Bella

P.S. Ahhhhhhhhhh!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> The almost-head bump? Yeah, that happened to me at the pool with my crush. Mine didn't end as well as Bella's, though. He just went on his merry way.

Did you have any embarrassing (or sorta embarrassing) run-ins with your crush?

Thank you for reading!


	10. July 14, 2000

**A/N:** Loved your reactions to the last entry! Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>July 14, 2000<p>

Dear Diary,

Edward didn't speak to me today. :(

It was almost as if I don't exist. He even walked right by me and didn't say anything. :( :(

Ali said that maybe he was having a bad day. He did seem a little upset. That's sad. :( He's almost always smiling and happy.

Boys are so confusing.

I finally found some really cute clothes at Contempo. I even found a cute yellow sundress and a little white sweater to wear with it! I think I'll wear it on the first day.

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Boys are confusing, aren't they?


	11. August 1, 2000

**A/N: **As always, thanks for the love. I'm constantly amused by your stories and how much we can all relate to little Bella. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Aug. 1, 2000<p>

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile. Mom got this bright idea to take a trip to the Grand Canyon and I forgot to pack you :(

I guess I should be glad that my dad stays out of my room, or I probably would have worried the whole time I was gone that he would find you and start reading. Oh my gosh, that would be embarrassing! :-o

The trip was fun. I've never been that far west. The furthest west I've ever been is Denver, and that's only because Mom was out of town and Dad wanted to look at a cabin for sale in the mountains, so he had to take "the kid" with him. Anyway, the Grand Canyon is AMAZING. The sunsets out there are so beautiful. I even got my first taste of real Indian food. It was kind of gross at first, but the more I ate, the more I liked it. Mom is crazy about weird food. She told me she once ate a worm from a bottle of tequila. EW!

Mom and Dad have been acting funny lately. I think they don't like each other much right now. :( I heard them whispering to each other the other night, and it wasn't the kind of whispering they used to do. It sounded angry.

I hope they get over it. There's a girl at school whose parents got a divorce, and she never sees her dad. I would be really sad if I didn't get to see my dad all the time.

Love,

Bella

P.S. I lost another two pounds. I think it was all the walking we did at the Grand Canyon!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Ah, the woes of being a kid when your parents have a fight...or three.

Thank you so much for reading :)


	12. August 7, 2000

**A/N:** That last entry hit home with a lot of you. :(

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, and sharing your stories.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Aug. 7, 2000<p>

Dear Diary,

School starts in exactly one week, and I'm not looking forward to it.

I always liked school until I got older, and the other kids got mean. Mom took me to the open house today, and Tanya was there. We have the same homeroom, and she gave me a dirty look. What did I ever do to her? I don't even know her! :(

Ali calls her Metal Mouth, but I can't do that. It's not her fault she has to wear braces. Just like it's not my fault that my right leg is an inch shorter than my left, so I walk with a slight limp. (It's really not noticeable, like, at all. My dad says it makes me unique.)

Ali and I went to the pool yesterday, but Edward and Jasper were nowhere to be found. The pool closes on Saturday, so maybe they just aren't working there now that summer is ending. That means I'll only get to see them if they happen to be at Ali's with Rose. It's not like they want anything to do with a stupid kid anyway. :(

I really, really don't want to go back to school. This summer has been soooo fun. I've met a lot of cool people since we started hanging out at the pool! Hopefully, some of them will be at school with us.

Love,

Bella

P.S. Dad kissed Mom today, like he used to. It should have grossed me out, but this time it made me happy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Sigh. The end of summer...


	13. August 13, 2000

**A/N: **Thanks for the love! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Aug. 13, 2000<p>

Dear Diary,

School starts tomorrow. I'm really nervous, especially since Ali told me she's in a different homeroom. We've had the same classes forever! I can't believe we're only going to have two classes together this year. At least our lockers are close together, and we have the same lunch period!

Mom told me that it's probably a good thing, because it'll force me to meet new people and make new friends. She said Ali and I have been too reliant on each other. Isn't that what best friends are for?

I'm so confused.

The only thing I know for sure is that I'm not taking you with me. You're going to stay here where it's safe. The last thing I need is for you to get stolen and end up in enemy hands. :-P

Love,

Bella

P.S. I haven't seen Edward in forever. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Ugh. I hated it when I was always forced into separate classes from my friends!


	14. August 14, 2000

**A/N:** Back to school! Things are about to get interesting for our girl :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Aug. 14, 2000<p>

Dear Diary,

Today was the first day of school, and it went OK. I was able to avoid Tanya. Thankfully she isn't in any of my classes besides homeroom, and she was too busy showing off in her stupid dress to pay attention to me.

Ali and I have English and history together, but our history teacher, Mr. Banner, broke everyone off into pairs and I got stuck with a guy named Tyler. He's nice, I guess. I don't really know him. He's new to Jenks. He said his dad is an airplane mechanic and they had to move to Jenks so his dad can work in Tulsa. He used to live in Dallas. He plays basketball, which doesn't surprise me. He's really tall!

Hold on, Ali is calling!

OK, I'm back. Ali said that Rose told her she met the love of her life today! Isn't that cool? I couldn't get many details, but Ali said that his name is Emmett and apparently he's going to be the quarterback of the football team this year. Rose was yelling at her in the background and telling her to shut up, so I don't know anything else. GO TROJANS!

I think my favorite class this year is going to be English. My teacher, Mrs. Cope, is really cool. She gave us a list of the books we have to read and I've already read most of them, but I don't mind reading them again, especially Little Women and The Diary of Anne Frank. I love those the best!

Oh, and Mom is trying to get me to try out for cheerleading. Is she nuts? I'd never make a good cheerleader!

I bet Rose will be trying out for the high school team...

I saw lots of my friends from last year. I'm glad none of them moved away. I also met a new girl named Angela. She lives with her dad. She went to a different school last year, but transferred. She's really nice, and she smells like coconut.

I have to go!

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> What were your favorite books that were "required reading"? I loved Brave New World, and anything Shakespeare. :)


	15. September 13, 2000

**A/N:** Hold on to your hats...and again, imagine lots of exclamation points in this entry. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Sept. 13, 2000<p>

Dear Diary!

EDWARD TOUCHED ME TODAY!

I think I almost fainted!

It's my 14th birthday! I was at Ali's because her mom insisted on treating us to homemade sundaes (they're sooo good) and Rose had a bunch of her friends over. We were in the kitchen and I was dropping sprinkles onto the sundaes when Edward came over and stood next to me. He told me happy birthday and laid his hand on my back! I thanked him and he asked me to top off his sundae with my favorite topping, so I put chocolate chips on it. :)

I ALMOST DIED! Oh my gosh. Death by Edward!

Ali saw it and I wish you could've seen the look on her face. It was so funny! I think she was about as excited as I was! I don't even know why I'm so happy about it. Hmmmm...

Anyway, this has been the best birthday ever!

Love,

Bella!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Eeep!


	16. September 23, 2000

**A/N:** Wow! Your reviews on the last chapter made me smile so big. Thanks for sharing your stories :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Sept. 23, 2000<p>

Dear Diary!

Guess what? Ali said that Rose said that Kate and Tanya have to move away! Ali said that Kate got pregnant and her parents are really REALLY mad, so they're moving.

And Ali said that Edward broke up with Kate because she cheated on him! Can you believe that? How stupid! I would never cheat on Edward if he were my boyfriend. What a dummy! I feel bad for him :(

I kind of feel bad for Kate, too. But she should have been more careful. It would be so scary to have a baby while you're in high school. I would never, ever do that! (Dad would be not happy about that!)

Well, this is kind of boring. Nothing much has been happening. Mr. Banner told us to come up with historical characters to play the role of for the semester. I think I want to be Joan of Arc. She's kind of cool. Tyler said he's going to be Attila the Hun! He's so weird.

Time for homework. Later!

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Thanks for reading :)


	17. January 3, 2001

**A/N:** I was asked quite a bit about Kate's baby. No, it's not Edward's. Do you think I would do something like that? LOL ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Jan. 3, 2001<p>

Dear Diary,

I'm sooo sorry. I promised I wouldn't neglect you and I did :(

I'll write more later. Mom and Dad want to watch a movie!

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> I know it's short, but... some diary entries are. :)

Thanks for reading!


	18. May 17, 2002

**A/N:** Caution: Huge time jump ahead ;)

Thanks for stickin' it out...

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>May 17, 2002<p>

Dear Diary,

I should start carrying you around so that I can write whenever I want to. I know it's been forever since I wrote!

I'm at Ali's for a sleepover. We went to Rose's graduation tonight. She was so happy! Edward and Jasper graduated too. They're both going to TU in the fall, so at least they'll be close! Edward said he wants to be a doctor! That's so cool.

Jasper wants to be a music teacher. Ali thinks that's awesome. He told her he would teach her how to play the guitar someday. He plays really well.

I can't wait until I graduate, but I have to wait until 2005! Ugh! I don't know what I want to study at college. Edward said I would figure it out and I have plenty of time. He asked me what my interests are, and I said I like a lot of different things. Reading, writing, music. He said I could always become a teacher like Jasper. I don't know….that doesn't sound like me. Does it?

I'm officially in high school now! Can you believe it? Today was my last day at the Freshman Academy!

Ali just turned 16, and her dad bought her a new car. She's so lucky! She's going to drive us to the mall in Tulsa tomorrow! I can't wait. We've always had to have one of our parents with us before. FREEDOM!

Since it's summer now, I hope I can make more entries. I'll try! I have a lot of reading to do before school starts. I always like to be ahead. :)

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Our little girl is growing up. *sniffle*

To my American friends, enjoy the holiday and stay safe!

Thanks for reading :)


	19. June 23, 2002

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews and messages :)

It's nice to know so many of you can identify with massive delays in writing in a diary!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>June 23, 2002<p>

Dear Diary,

I ate lunch with Edward today!

Since he's going away to school in the fall, he's spending a lot of time with Rose and Emmett, so they're at Ali's a lot. I see him now more than I used to. He doesn't really pay much attention to me, but we do talk some when he's around.

Today, Ali and I went swimming at her house, and then they all showed up. I wasn't counting on having people around when I was in my bathing suit – especially Edward! No one laughed or stared – well, I don't know. Ali said Edward was checking me out, but I doubt that. He was probably laughing on the inside because he's too nice to be rude to my face. :-/

I asked him if he's nervous about starting college, but he said he's not. He's more nervous about choosing classes. He even asked me if I thought he should take a class on Russian literature! I told him he should, that it sounds really interesting.

He's such a nice guy. I really, really wish I wasn't three years younger. (Well, I guess technically I'm 2 and a half years younger.) He just turned 18! But he probably wouldn't like me anyway. I wish I could think of more things to talk to him about. Stuff other than the usual. We can only have so many conversations about Green Day, ya know?

I'm going to miss Rose a lot. She and Emmett are going to travel around Europe for a few months before they start school at TU next year. She promised she would send postcards from everywhere. I hope so! I don't know if I'll ever get to go to Europe. I would love to visit Germany and France and Italy to eat real Italian food!

Which reminds me, I promised Mom I'd help her with dinner. Better run!

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Yes, Edward graduated high school when he was 17 - but he turned 18 a month later. It happens ;)

Thanks for reading!


	20. July 13, 2002

**A/N:** Loved the feedback on the last entry :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>July 13, 2002<p>

Dear Diary!

Edward kissed me today! Well, he kissed my cheek, but still. He's so confusing. One minute he acts like we're friends and the next it's almost like he doesn't know me. But today, we were at Ali's and I went inside to get some more Coke for everyone, and he followed me. He offered to help carry the drinks, but I was so nervous that I dropped the stupid bottle! He helped me clean it up, and he kissed my cheek! It came out of nowhere! What does that mean?

I didn't tell Ali. I was afraid she would get super excited and somehow Edward would find out. I don't want him to get mad that I told anyone, especially if he didn't really mean it. What if it was a joke? Or an accident?

I hate being so dumb when it comes to boys. I wish Edward could be my first REAL kiss. You know, on the lips? Sigh…

But I guess since he's a college boy now, I'm STILL too young for him.

This sucks :(

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Oh, Edward...

Thanks for reading :)


	21. July 29, 2002

**A/N:** Thanks for the feedback :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>July 29, 2002<p>

Dear Diary,

I met a cute boy today. His name is Mike and he just moved in next door! He seems really nice. His dad is a firefighter and his mom will be teaching at our school. I think it would be weird to have your mom be your teacher, but he said it isn't.

His mom and my mom seem to have hit it off. They went shopping today. I suppose that means we'll all be spending lots of time together.

I'm excited for the school year. Ali and I are going next week to enroll and pick out our classes! We're hoping we can get some together. I'm thinking about taking a creative writing class because I love to write so much.

When I told Edward, he said that the writing teacher, Mr. Yorkie, is awesome and gives really cool assignments. He said he took the class twice because he liked it so much. I didn't know you could do that, but I guess when you're in high school, there's more freedom with your classes.

He and Jasper will be moving into their dorm soon. They're both excited about that. I bet they'll party all the time!

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> :)


	22. July 30, 2002

**A/N:** Thanks bunches :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>July 30, 2002<p>

Dear Diary!

Mike asked me to go to a movie with him this Friday! My first date! Ahhhh!

What should I wear?

Ali was really excited. She said she's going to come over and help me get ready.

My dad wasn't as excited. It was funny when I told him and Mom about it. Dad said he wants to see Mike's driver's license. I think he wants to see if he's ever had any tickets or anything. (I hope not! That would really tick Dad off...and probably embarrass Mike.)

I wonder what movie we'll see?

Wish me luck!

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Do you remember your very first date?

Mine was at 15 and started off at a park with a picnic dinner, then ended when some of his friends showed up. Yeah, lame! I hope it went better for you guys!


	23. August 2, 2002

**A/N:** I'm sensing some discord among you non-Newtonites :P

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Aug. 3, 2002<p>

Dear Diary!

Mike is so funny! I really like him. We went to South of the Border for dinner and then went to Starworld to see Signs. That movie was so freaky and made me afraid of closets. And cornfields. Ack!

I think Mike picked a scary movie on purpose, that little sneak. He knew I'd get scared and he could be a hero. He held my hand. I've never had a guy hold my hand before. It was nice.

Dad was still up when I got home and left the porch light blaring, of course. I kind of wanted Mike to kiss me, but I knew better since Dad was awake. He kissed me on the cheek instead, which was OK.

He was such a gentleman. He held open doors and everything!

I wonder if he had as much fun as I did? I hope so!

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> So, our little Bella's first date went off without a hitch - even if it was with Mike Newton...

Thanks for reading :)


	24. August 19, 2002

**A/N: **In case I haven't said it before, your stories makes me smile :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Aug. 19, 2002<p>

Dear Diary,

Today has been the WORST DAY. Edward and Jasper didn't tell us goodbye before they left for college :(

We were at Ali's after school because we knew that they were going to be moving into their dorms today, so we wanted to see them. But Rose and Emmett hogged all their time and then Edward and Jasper left. They just vanished! Without so much as a word. Ali cried and cried. I was upset, too, but not that much! It's not as if we'll never see them again. They're only a half hour away, but it still stings that they didn't even bother to say goodbye. I thought we were all friends.

School started today, too. I'm officially in high school. I was so excited, but now I'm not. There's a new girl named Jessica and her locker is right next to Mike's. She was flirting with him all day! I know I'm not his girlfriend or anything, but we've been on two dates. I thought maybe I was special. I don't know….he hasn't even tried to kiss me, and we spend a lot of time together since we live next door to each other. Ugh.

Why can't high school just be over, like… now? :(

Love,

Bella

P.S. Life is way too confusing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> And to think, she's only 15... dear Bella, chin up! All is not lost ;)

Thanks so much for reading!

TWO updates tomorrow - one in the morning, one in the evening.


	25. September 13, 2002

**A/N: **Thank you :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Sept. 13, 2002<p>

Dear Diary!

I turn 16 today!

Dad is taking me for my driving test before school!

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> I know, it was short. But she was excited! She'll have another (longer) entry today with the outcome :)

How did you do on your first driving test? And did you get a car, or were you stuck borrowing your parents'?

I had a bit of a training crash when I was learning at 15, and it scared me enough to not get my license until I was 18. LOL


	26. September 13, 2002 part 2

**A/N:** Here ya go :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Sept. 13, 2002<p>

Dear Diary,

I got my license! But it was close. I can't parallel park worth a crap, and I pulled up too far at a crosswalk because I couldn't see oncoming traffic. What a joke! But at least I passed. I know a girl who failed four times before she finally made it! She kept running over curbs and punctured a tire. Anyway, my examiner was pretty cool. He laughed when I got excited because I parked correctly. He might be deaf now. Oops.

Now if I can talk Dad into letting me use his car… yeah right.

Ali embarrassed me at school today, the loud mouth. I hate birthdays, and she announced to the whole cafeteria that it's mine, so of course, I had all these people coming over to wish me a happy birthday.

Mike got me a gift card to Goody's! I can't wait to get the new Tori Amos CD!

Oh, and Mom got me a really cool cell phone! Dad didn't like that. He said I'm growing up too fast. I wonder what he's going to do when I go to college? Lock me away so I can't go? Yikes!

Gotta run. Report due on my Joan of Arc style tomorrow. Yippee.

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Leave it to Ali!

I have to ask - best (or most memorable) birthday gift you got as a kid? Or just your most memorable birthday?

I got a jean jacket back when jean jackets were all the rage. I think I was 13 or 14. I cried. True story.


	27. September 14, 2002

**A/N:** Your stories about driving and birthday presents/parties were hysterical! Thanks for sharing :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Sept. 14, 2002<p>

Dear Diary,

Edward called me! He has my cell phone number, thanks to Ali. He said he wanted to call yesterday, but he got tied up all day at the library researching polygenesis... polykinesis? I have no idea. Anyway, he asked how my birthday went, and congratulated me on getting my license. He even asked when I'm going to drive to TU to visit!

My dad will freak if I drive up there, especially to see a guy. But I want to, really badly. Should I? I don't know... UGH!

Edward said that school is going really well and he loves it. He said he's never felt so alive or challenged before. He sounds so happy. I'm glad for him.

I bet I could get Ali to go with me to Tulsa. I don't want to lie to my parents, but we could go shopping and just drop by the campus. Right? Maybe?

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Oooo is she gonna? The little rebel!

So, just between you and me (and a few others)... what's the biggest lie you told your parents?

My bestie and I used to smoke in the garage after everyone was asleep, and then we'd take my mom's car down to McDonald's to get fries and shakes. My parents never would've known had we not maybe-kinda put a scratch on the car - and tried to cover it up with paint a shade off from the car's color. I was grounded for a month! That's about as rebellious as I got.

Thank you so much for reading!


	28. September 20, 2002

**A/N: **Man, the stories you guys tell! I was seriously laughing and gasping at your replies yesterday! Y'all are so awesome ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Sept. 20, 2002<p>

Dear Diary,

Ali and I are going to see Edward and Jasper tonight! My mom knows, and she said it would be OK as long as I'm home by midnight. She said she would make sure Dad doesn't get mad. Ali is going to drive, so I guess that might calm him down a little. I hope so! I didn't feel comfortable just going. I'm not a very good liar! :-p

I'm so excited! We haven't seen them since they left. We're going to meet them on campus. Edward said he wants us to see the place. He says he thinks we'll really like it.

I think I'm going to wear the boots that Mom insisted we buy. I haven't worn them yet, and they'll look really cute with my outfit!

Gotta go get ready now! Wish me luck!

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> So, yeah...Bella just doesn't have it in her to sneak out. She got parental permission. ;)

As ever, thanks for reading!


	29. September 21, 2002

**A/N:** :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Sept. 21, 2002<p>

Dear Diary,

My dad is really mad, but it was worth it!

Ali and I met Jasper at his dorm. His room was really messy, but that's Jasper for you. Anyway, his room is three doors down from Edward, but Edward had a surprise meeting with one of his professors, so he had to meet us a little late. Jasper gave us a tour of the dorm building. It was awesome, seeing how everyone interacts with each other. There's a common area with a pool table and foosball and a large-screen TV. Jasper said that a lot of people meet there on the weekends to watch football and it can get pretty crazy. (Of course, everyone roots for TU!)

From there, we went to the music building, and that's where Edward met us. He looked really cute! He's letting his hair grow out and he's really happy. I told him he's glowing. I regretted it as soon as I said it, because that's pretty cheesy. Ugh! But he blushed! I made Edward blush! He and I kind of walked behind Jasper and Ali when we toured the campus. They were in their own bubble anyway! Edward was telling me all kinds of crazy stories. He said that on the first full day of class, there was a streaker, and in his words, it was someone who had no business streaking. I almost fell over, I was laughing so hard. No joke!

He was right about us liking the campus. I haven't given much thought to which school I'd attend, since I still have at least a year to get serious about it, but I can definitely see me at TU. The campus is beautiful and the people are really friendly. Ali agrees with me. Maybe we can both go to TU! Oh my gosh, that would so awesome!

After the tour, we went to the dining hall and grabbed some Mazzio's. Then we went back to the dorm and played around in the game room. There were a few people there, but no one bothered us. It was almost as if we belonged. I loved it!

Jasper and Ali disappeared for awhile. I found out later that they took a walk and Jasper was telling her about this girl he's been seeing. Ali was sad, but she said that she's happy if he's happy.

I wanted to ask Edward all night if he was seeing anyone, but I couldn't get the nerve to do it. If he is seeing someone, he would have told me, right? Then again, I guess he doesn't owe me any explanations. He hugged me when they walked us to the car. It was nice. He's a lot taller than me, and I felt really safe with him. He said he probably wouldn't see me until Thanksgiving break. I hope he remembers he said that!

We had so much fun. It was awesome to see them! And now we're really excited about going to college. Haha!

I kind of miss him now :(

Love,

Bella

P.S. Mom just poked her head in and said that Dad has calmed down. Phew! WWIII has been averted!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Thanks so much for reading!


	30. October 4, 2002

**A/N:** Thanks so much for your reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Oct. 4, 2002<p>

Dear Diary,

Tonight, Mike Newton was my very first kiss.

And I didn't like it :(

We went to Starworld and saw Sweet Home Alabama, then went to Dairy Queen. While we were there, he kissed me. Totally without warning! I was so surprised that I almost fell backward off the bench. Jeez! He apologized, but still. It sucked. :(

I mean, I don't think it was the actual kiss, just the way it happened. I always imagined a kiss like the one you see in movies. You know, where he actually lets you know he's going to kiss you, and you can feel the kiss in your bones. I didn't feel that. He just pushed his lips against mine real quick and then it was over.

God. How embarrassing! How can I face him on Monday?

Oh my god. What if he tells someone! What if he tells them I'm a lousy kisser! I'll become like a social leper or something.

Ali said her first kiss wasn't perfect either. It was some guy named Jake and he totally shoved his tongue down her throat. Gross! At least Mike kept his in his own mouth!

Love,

Bella

P.S. Can we just forget this happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> So, what was _your_ first kiss like?

Mine happened in a treehouse with the son of my dad's best friend. We used to run around together during our summers. I think I was 10ish, so it certainly wasn't fireworks-inducing. It was more of a peck, but I'll never forget it because of who it happened with. :)

Thanks for reading!


	31. December 26, 2002

A/N: I sound like a broken record, but...thank you so much :)

And thanks for sharing your stories! Some of them were sweet, some were ... not so sweet. But they're all memorable, and that's important.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Dec. 26, 2002<p>

Dear Diary,

Holy crap! Holy crap holy crap holy crap!

Edward got me a TU sweatshirt for Christmas. It's dark blue. He said the blue makes my eyes light up. Aww!

But that's not all! It SNOWED! We had a white Christmas! (That's one of my favorite movies, by the way.)

Anyway, Edward met my parents today. I thought I was going to have to tear Mom away from him. Dad seemed to like him, too. I fed them some of the leftover pecan pie I made and they talked about football.

I had to make it clear to Dad beforehand not to grill Edward because he's just a friend and nothing more. I didn't want Dad sitting there and scaring the poor guy to death over nothing. He'd probably never want to see me again!

I was surprised when Edward called and said he wanted to stop by, but he said he had to give me a present. I didn't have anything for him, but he said that was OK. I still felt bad, though.

I put the sweatshirt on and we went for a walk. He asked if I had given any thought to applying at TU, and I said I was seriously considering it, but it was a long way off.

He said it'd be here before we know it.

He said "we"…what does that mean?

He makes me happy. He just does. I wish I could explain it, but I can't. Whenever I'm around him, I just want to laugh and sing and dance, and I don't sing OR dance. How weird is that? Ali said I'm in love with him, but I don't think I am… am I? Now I'm just frustrated. I'm only 16! And he's 18! I guess age doesn't really mean anything now that we're older. But he's in college, and I'm still stuck in stupid high school. And he can have any girl he wants :(

How can I be in love with someone that has never held my hand, or kissed me, or looked at me like he could love me, too?

I don't understand it – at all.

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> :)


	32. January 1, 2003

**A/N:** Loving your reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Jan. 1, 2003<p>

Dear Diary,

Mike broke up with me. At least, I think he did. He was all over Jessica last night at Ali's New Year's Eve party. I don't know if we were technically boyfriend and girlfriend to begin with, so maybe it's not a break-up. It's not as if we acted like a couple, except when we went on dates, and that was only a few times. He only kissed me that one time. Maybe he wasn't attracted to me? I mean, Jessica is gorgeous. She's got blond hair, blue eyes and boobs. It's not as if she's invisible. I see how the guys look at her.

I tried to call Edward last night, but he didn't answer. I guess he was out partying. I really needed to hear a friendly voice. Ali was too busy flirting with Tyler :(

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Thanks for reading!


	33. January 4, 2003

**A/N: **Thanks so much for your reviews! The last entry garnered some mixed feelings about "the break-up."

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Jan. 4, 2003<p>

LIFE.

OVER.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Thanks for reading :)


	34. February 13, 2003

**A/N:** Your theories about yesterday's entry were amusing. Thanks for sharing them!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Feb. 13, 2003<p>

Dear Diary,

As I write this, I'm sitting in the living room of my new house. New, as in NOT IN JENKS. As in, not the house I grew up in. :(

Dad's accounting firm transferred him to Kansas City, which is NOT IN OKLAHOMA. :(

I can't believe I had to up and leave my friends and the only place I've ever known my whole entire life! I cried for two days, but I know it's not Dad's fault. Mom didn't want to leave either, but what could we do? Mom considered staying behind, at least until the end of the school year, but we can't afford two separate households. Ali said maybe I could live with her until school's over, but Dad refused to even think about it.

I haven't talked to Ali in three days! This sucks. I hate it!

Dad just came home one day and said "Surprise! We're moving!" No warning at all.

My new school is OK. The kids are nice enough, but it's not Jenks. Or Tulsa.

And there's no Edward. He's been really hard to get in touch with, so I haven't been able to tell him I had to leave. :(

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> So, there's that...

Thanks for reading!


	35. February 16, 2003

**A/N:** Wow. So many of you experienced a move like Bella's. I'm lucky in that I went to the same school from K-12.

As always, your reviews mean so much! Thank you :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Feb. 16, 2003<p>

Dear Diary,

Mom just told me that she and Dad were discussing the possibility of allowing me to spend spring break with Ali! I hope I can! I miss her so much! But that's still a month away. :(

I went to a movie last night with Lauren, a girl from school. She's pretty cool. Her dad is a heart surgeon and her step-mom is a TV anchor. She said that she moved to Kansas City last year when her dad married her step-mom. I thought it would be cool to have a sort-of famous step-mom, but Lauren said her step-mom is a bitch.

Yikes.

I FINALLY talked to Edward. When I told him I moved away, he was kind of surprised (duh...that makes two of us) and said he was sorry he didn't get to say goodbye. He gave me some good advice, too. The biggest being not to be too hard on my parents about it.

He said he will keep in touch. We'll see...

Love,

Bella

P.S. There are zero appealing guys at North High. Seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> She's settling... things will be OK for our gal ;)

Thanks for reading!


	36. April 1, 2003

**A/N: **Thanks for hangin' in there. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>April 1, 2003<p>

Dear Diary,

I really, really (to infinity) miss Oklahoma.

I went to visit Ali during spring break, and it was weird seeing her after not seeing her for so long. You know? We've tried to keep in touch on the phone, but it's hard. She's doing all kinds of clubs and stuff at school, and I feel like we're drifting apart. :(

She's been my best friend since we were seven! I thought we'd talk non-stop and have tons of fun when I visited, but all she wanted to talk about was this girl she met at her job. UGH! I think I've been replaced. I guess I can't get too upset with her. It's not as if we can just jump in our cars and go to the mall or a movie anymore. I just wish she would make some time for me.

And I haven't talked to Edward in forever. I wanted to see him while I was in town, but I guess TU was on break and he went to Florida.

I want my old life back.

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> I went through a few friends in high school due to them moving away. Promised we'd keep in touch, but it always tapered off until there was nothing. I'm sure we all have been through that. :-/

Thank you for reading!


	37. April 16, 2003

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>April 16, 2003<p>

Dear Diary,

I got a job! I'm going to work part-time at Barnes & Noble! I can't wait to start. I'll probably blow all my pay on books. Ha!

Edward called last night. He said he's been cramming for finals, and he asked me not to get mad at him if he's hard to reach for awhile. He was more interested in my new life, though. He kept asking me questions and listened to me bitch about living here. He wanted to know if I had any new friends. When I said I had a few, he asked if any of them were guys. I said no, because it's true. Nobody here interests me. (He doesn't need to know he's part of the reason.)

He made me promise that if I visit Ali over the summer that I let him know so he can see me, especially since he missed my visit during spring break.

He said he's going to be a lifeguard at the pool again, just to make some extra cash.

I miss those days :(

Is this what they mean when they say "you don't know what you've got til it's gone?"

That's really cheesy, but I think it's true.

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Oh, so true...


	38. July 14, 2003

**A/N: **:)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>July 14, 2003<p>

Dear Diary,

Edward is on his way to Kansas City! Can you believe it?

The Royals are his favorite team, so he's coming up for a couple of days and going to a game tomorrow. He asked me to go with him!

Is that a date? I don't think it is, but... it's not as if I'm experienced at that!

Oh my gosh, I've missed him so, so much. I can't wait to see him!

Crap….what am I going to wear?

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes: <strong>Oh boy!

Thanks for reading!


	39. July 16, 2003

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>July 15, 2003<p>

Dear Diary,

I think I made a mistake and ruined everything. :(

Here's the story:

Edward came over from his hotel to pick me up at 4. We went straight to the stadium because Edward said he wanted to get some new gear before the game. I bought him a hat, even though he tried to talk me out of it, but I told him it was a late birthday present.

We had nachos and hot dogs during the game, and it was so much fun. He makes me laugh like no one else ever has. He even let me vent about my lack of contact with Ali. He said people sometimes drift apart, and sometimes they find their way back to each other.

He wiped ketchup off my nose.

At one point, he put his arm around me and left it there. It was really awesome being with him, just the two of us. I feel comfortable with him.

The Royals were losing pretty badly, so we decided to leave before the last inning. He drove us over to Hi-Boy to get shakes, and then we went to a park. We sat at a picnic table, or rather, Edward laid on top of it, and talked about the things we want to do when we get older.

He said, "Do you want to get married, Isabella?" No one ever calls me that! But when he did, it was beautiful.

I didn't know what to say, so I said that I might like to someday, but since I'm only 16, it will be a long time before it happens.

He asked me what kind of guy I thought I'd like to marry.

"Someone like you," I told him.

He got real quiet, and I wanted to cry. I don't think I should have said that. :( :(

But then he said that whoever married me, someday, would be the luckiest guy on earth. I couldn't think of anything to say to that, but it gave me hope that maybe he likes me as much as I like him.

Until he took me home... :(

When we got to my house, he walked me to the door. The porch light was on, but I could tell Mom and Dad weren't looking, so I decided to take a chance and kiss him. He didn't let me, though. When I started to lean up, he knew what I was going to do and grabbed my shoulders. He said "Not me, Bella."

Then he kissed my forehead and walked away.

I don't think I'll ever hear from Edward again.

How could I be so stupid? :(

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> If you're keeping track (and inevitably, I'll get asked): Edward turned 19 on the birthday Bella referred to. (And she's still 16.)

Thanks for reading :)


	40. August 4, 2003

**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Aug. 4, 2003<p>

Dear Diary,

School starts in two weeks, so I'm going to spend the weekend in Tulsa, but not at Ali's. I don't think she even cares anymore, so I'm going to stay at Angela's.

I tried to call Edward to let him know, but he didn't answer. I didn't bother leaving him a message. That was two days ago. I have a feeling he's avoiding me now.

I never should have tried to kiss him. :(

And why did he say "not me"? I keep thinking about it. The way he said it, like he wanted to make sure I got it. I wish he just would have told me why. Does he think I'm too young? Because I know I'm only 16, and he just turned 19, but so what? We'd never know unless we try. Right? And if he has a girlfriend, I assume he would have told me about her. Or maybe it's because we live four hours apart. Why didn't he just tell me? I thought maybe he liked me, but I guess he just saw me as a friend.

Am I over-analyzing this? I feel like I am.

Ugh. I'm glad I've had work and stuff to keep me busy, or else I'd go crazy thinking about him all the time.

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Hm, I fear we've all been there...


	41. August 11, 2003

**A/N: **:)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Aug. 11, 2003<p>

Dear Diary,

It's official.

I freaking hate Edward.

And I think I dislike Ali. Like, a lot.

I told her I was going to be in town, and she promised we would meet before I left, but she ended up giving me some excuse about having to work a double-shift at the store. So then, Angie and I went to the mall, and guess what? Ali wasn't even working! Why would she lie?

Why do people keep leaving me? :(

Don't even get me started on Edward. I don't care if I ever see him again. He's ignoring me, and two can play at that game.

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Remember, this is a diary. There can be huge-o gaps in entries. Next entry will skip far, far ahead... there are only 7 entries left.

Thanks for reading :)


	42. May 23, 2005

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and recs. You guys are awesome :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>May 23, 2005<p>

Dear Diary,

I suppose you thought I'd forgotten all about you!

Well, I did. Kind of. I know it's been 2 years, but when junior year started, things really got crazy. I joined the debate team and yearbook, and I started volunteering at the literacy council. Plus, I kept my job at Barnes & Noble after school started, and before I knew it, it was senior year!

Which is why I'm writing now. At this time tomorrow night, I'll be an official high school graduate!

I'm starting classes at TU in the fall, and with some help from my guidance counselor, Miss Clary, I decided that I might like to major in Communications and minor in Political Science. I'm so excited!

I wasn't sure I wanted to go to TU, because I visited the KU campus with a group last year, and really liked that campus, but I'll always consider Tulsa home, so it just felt right to go back.

Ali graduated last week. She's going to TU, too, which is great. We went through a really rough patch for awhile. We didn't speak to each other for months, but she finally called one night and we talked for hours. We were both to blame for letting our friendship die. Hopefully we'll be able to strengthen it again. We're going to be roomies at college!

As for Edward… I've spoken to him twice in the last year. The first was when he called to wish me a happy 18th birthday. The second was when he called to tell me he heard through Rose that I was coming back to attend TU. We ended up getting into a stupid argument because I told him not to worry, he didn't have to see me as I would be sure to avoid him, and he got pissy. He said I didn't need to be so melodramatic about it and that he does want to see me.

Geez, you could've fooled me. :-/

I don't think I was being melodramatic. I mean, the guy pretty much dropped off the radar. What else was I supposed to think?

Whatever. I think that ship has sailed, as they say.

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Thanks for reading :)


	43. August 5, 2005

**A/N: **The last entry's reviews were really a mixed bag! Love it. Thanks so much :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Aug. 5, 2005<p>

Dear Diary,

You'll be happy to know that you have a very special place in the top drawer of my nightstand, right next to my bed in my dormroom at TU, which is where I am right this second.

Classes start Monday. I am so nervous! But really, really excited. I love it here!

Ali laughed when she saw that I still write in this book. She said I'm too old to keep a diary, that I should start a blog online. But I'm too old-fashioned. I love to put words on paper! Besides, you've seen me through some pretty crazy stuff. I can't just walk away. At least, not right now. Never know when I might need you!

My schedule is going to be a little brutal this semester. I have Writing Exposition and Argumentation, Calculus (YIKES!), Spanish, and Music in Film. I've also applied for a job at the campus bookstore, and plan on checking out some of the organizations. Maybe I'll check out the newspaper.

So, I guess my writings will be few and far between, but I'll try to stay on top of it!

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Some people have asked if there will be EPOV on this story. I'm considering it...

Thanks for reading.


	44. September 23, 2005

**A/N:** Thanks so much for your reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Sept. 23, 2005<p>

Dear Diary,

You know that moment when everything seems to be right in the world? You're floating most of the time, going day to day, laughing, meeting new people, just generally enjoying your life?

Yeah, OK. Now imagine the moment you realize that whilst you've been breathing, you really haven't been LIVING. Maybe you've just been going through the motions, hiding behind them, pretending that nothing is wrong when, in fact, nothing is right. You just don't know it until something smacks you in the face and says, "Hey! Remember me?"

That's how I felt the moment I laid eyes on Edward Cullen for the first time in over two years.

After my failed attempt at growing up too quickly and reaching for something unobtainable...

I was restocking books in the bookstore, and I felt him before I saw him. I know that sounds cliche, but it really did happen. It was creepy how I knew he was standing next to me before I even looked up to see whose shadow I was in.

He said "Hello, Isabella," and I swear, not exaggerating, every single hair on my body stood up.

I knew that by taking a job at the bookstore, I risked running into him, but I hoped that my night hours meant I might not. How wrong I was. And I'm not going to lie. I'm kind of glad I was wrong. He looks ... well, he looks like the Edward I remember, but different somehow. More like a man and less like a "guy." His smile is brighter, his eyes are deeper. He seems a lot more confident than he did before, more ... I don't know. Just adult, I guess.

He asked me out for coffee. I said yes.

So I'm meeting him for coffee in tomorrow evening.

I promise not to do anything stupid.

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> So?

Thanks for reading!


	45. September 24, 2005

**A/N:** Thanks for your reviews. There are only a few entries left after this one :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Sept. 24, 2005<p>

Dear Diary,

Edward made me cry tonight.

And he wiped away my tears, then followed up with the sweetest and best kiss I could ever hope for.

He kissed me in the gazebo under the full moon. That sounds Hollywood, but I'm here to tell you it really does happen.

He said that he first noticed me when I was a kid, splashing my feet in the public pool. He told me I was foolish for being self-conscious. He said I was beautiful, even at thirteen. He said every time he saw me back then, he wished that I was older, or that he was younger so that he could take me out on dates and kiss me.

But instead, he had to wait. I wanted to know why.

I asked him about the night of the Royals game. He said he was sick with anger at himself for pushing me away, because he really wanted to kiss me, but he genuinely felt it was in my best interest. He was too tied up with school, and we lived hours apart. He was afraid he would hurt me, break my heart, break his. The reason he ignored me, didn't call or anything, was because he was ashamed. He said he felt like an "ass." He didn't want to lead me on, and I told him I don't feel as if he had, but I liked him and wanted to take a chance. He said it was important to him to keep me in his life in some capacity, even if it was just as a friend.

He wanted to be the guy for me then, the only one, but he honestly didn't think he was.

And now?

Now… well, in the gazebo, he said he wants there to be an us. Since we go to the same school, since I'm older, he's older, there are no obstacles. We can just be, and be together. (I joked with him that I'm still not old enough to drink, but he is. He didn't find that very amusing.)

He told me he's not willing to let me go again.

I think I fell irrevocably in love with Edward tonight. I didn't tell him that, of course, but I kind of hope he might feel something like that, too. If not now, then after we've spent more time together.

Love,

Bella

P.S. Remember when Mike Newton kissed me, and I thought it was awful? Compared to Edward, it's like … pardon my French, comparing shit to gold. I felt Edward's kiss beyond my bones and right down to my soul. It was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Thanks for reading :)


	46. March 1, 2006

**A/N:** Thanks for your reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>March 1, 2006<p>

Dear Diary,

Last night, I slept in Edward's bed.

It wasn't the first time, but it was the first time I slept there naked.

Yes, Edward and I "went all the way." And it was … I really can't describe it.

Ali told me all the dirty details of her first time (when she was 17), but I don't think I can tell her mine. It feels private and sacred.

We've been together now for almost seven months, and it was important for us to make sure we were solid. Edward had been so patient, and there were a few times I almost gave in when things got carried away, because let's face it, when a guy looks like that? Yeah... anyway, I'm really glad we waited. Our connection has always been there, but now it feels really unbreakable. He's my first everything - and yes, I'm pretending that the Mike Newton kiss didn't happen. :P

I didn't know it was possible to feel this way about anything. I know he has been with other girls. I don't want to know his magic number. Not really. He seemed surprised that he was my first. I guess it's a rare thing for a 19-year-old girl to be a virgin these days. But I've never met any other guy worthy of seeing me without clothes on. Maybe on some subconscious level, I was waiting for Edward.

Edward made me feel beautiful and special. He was so sweet and... well, it was everything I had hoped it would be.

His lips … oh, god! Those lips. I'll never, ever get tired of them. He kissed so many places on my body, more than once.

This sounds like those cheesy historical novels my aunt Julie reads, but damn, I totally know what they were talking about now!

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Yes, I'm still considering an EPOV, which would be tacked on at the very end of this story as an extra. It will be a bit, though. I haven't written it yet!

Thank you so much for reading. It means a lot.

Only 3 entries left.


	47. July 7, 2006

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. You guys seemed to like the last chapter, even if was T-rated. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>July 7, 2006<p>

Dear Diary,

Guess where I am?

Sitting on a plane to Costa Rica!

Edward and I signed up to spend two weeks there teaching English and helping some villagers rebuild a hospital.

As I write this, Edward is napping, his head on my shoulder.

Edward got his degree in May and will begin medical school in the fall.

I'm also going to move into his apartment. It will save us both some money, and since one of us is always at the other's, it makes sense.

Of course, Dad wasn't happy to hear that I'm moving off-campus, but he likes Edward, so he got over it.

We're going to visit Mom and Dad when we get back from C.R.

These last several months have been unbelievable. I was reading through some of my previous entries earlier, and had to laugh at how funny I was as a kid, how much I had yet to learn. But I've been blessed to grow up surrounded by people who love me.

It made me into the person I am today, the person that Edward loves.

I owe a lot of that to this little book. Perhaps someday I'll graduate to a leather-bound journal, where I'll write stories rather than secrets.

I've always imagined handing this book off to my little girl when she reaches the right age. Perhaps 13, the same age I was when this book became my confidante.

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Two entries left :)

Thanks so much for reading!


	48. October 3, 2011

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow 13-year-old Bella Swan's diary over a span of several years as she navigates her first crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. Daily updates until complete.

**Disclaimer: **Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Oct. 3, 2011<p>

Dear Bella's Diary,

My name is Edward Anthony Cullen. (You just know me as Edward.)

I found you when I was cleaning out Bella's bookshelf. I didn't read you, I promise! I could never do that to her. I'm packing you away with her other books, because tomorrow, the movers are coming to move us to Kansas City.

She doesn't know this, but I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight.

Think she'll say yes?

Love,

Edward

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> One more post to go...

Thanks for reading.


	49. October 4, 2011

**A/N: **Some of you are very perceptive, asking how Edward knew the diary only knew him as "Edward" if he hadn't read it. All I can say is he just assumed. I mean, what are the chances Bella would go through the whole thing calling him "Edward Cullen." :P

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Rated T for teens and older. Obviously, I don't own Bella or Edward or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

><p>Oct. 4, 2011<p>

Dear Diary,

I said yes!

It was perfect, and totally unexpected. I panicked when I saw that Edward had packed up my books. I think our conversation went something like this:

Me (calling to him from our home office): Did you pack all my books?

E: (yells) Yeah.

Me: (really panicking) All of them?

Silence...

Me: Edward?

E: Hey, can you come here for a sec?

So, I drop what I'm doing (which was packing up his medical journals) and make my way to the living room.

He had lit a dozen candles, placing them in a heart-shaped circle, and in the middle of the circle was you.

"Edward," I whispered. "What is this?"

"Take a look," he said, so I moved forward and stepped over the candles. I dropped to my knees and picked up the book, just barely able to read the entry. You know, the one he made yesterday?

Of course, by now, I'm a big sobbing mess, and he comes to me with a ring on the tip of his finger. A DIAMOND RING. Just for me.

Needless to say, packing was forgotten the remainder of the night.

We just barely finished boxing the rest of our stuff this morning before the movers arrived a little bit ago. Good thing they weren't early! ;)

I can't wait to start our new life together!

Love,

Bella

P.S. This is my last entry. I'm writing this as we drive north out of Tulsa. Thank you for being there for me. And also, to my daughter, who one day will be reading this – it's OK if you make the first move. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Story End Notes:<strong> So, there ya have it...49 updates in 49 days. That was kind of fun. :)

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Also, thanks again to my betas/pre-readers Dinx, Acinad and Vampire_Extraordinaire, who all convinced me to go ahead and post this little thing anyway after I wrote it up on a whim.

Jury's still out on an EPOV, but just in case, if you want to read it, you might leave the story on alerts. It will be posted as an extra.

Thanks again! You guys rock!


End file.
